Do you love me?
by Anonymous.writer.person
Summary: When Utau swears she will make Ikuto love her Ikuto starts to feel his emotions going in a bad direction. !LEMON!


I do not own Shugo Chara

Thanks to anhhai14 for catching my mistakes^^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto slid under the covers, tired from another day working for Easter. He heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in." He called tiredly. "Ikuto?" He heard his sister call and let out a sigh. Every night for the past month his sister had been saying she had nightmares and needed to sleep with him but he knew it was more than that. He opened up the covers to let her in.

"Come on." He sighed. She happily ran over to the bed and jumped under the covers with him immediately snuggling up to him. "Utau." He said firmly and pushed her away. She looked up at him and pouted. "But Ikuto I'm scared." She said. "Fine." He agreed knowing she wouldn't let him sleep until she had her way and again she began snuggling up to him.

He closed his eyes grateful that he could finally get some rest when suddenly he felt a warm breath on his face and opened his eyes to see Utau's face right in front of his. "Utau." He said again warningly. "Why wont you love me?" She asked. "I could make you happy. I could give you pleasure." She purred seductively and Ikuto found his body respond slightly to the lust in her voice.

"No Utau. We're siblings." He said and pushed her away again. 'Its just because of my hormones.' He thought to himself making excuses as to why his body responded to his sister. "But that doesn't matter if we are in love." Utau said desperately. "You are in love Utau. I can't love my sister." Ikuto said harshly. "Fine. But I will make you love me." She said confidently and turned her back to him to try to go to sleep.

Ikuto inwardly groaned knowing Utau would be bothering him for a long time trying to get him to fall in love with her. 'Might as well hurry and get some sleep.' He thought as he yawned widely and immediately fell into a deep sleep. Utau turned around knowing eh was asleep. "I will make you fall in love with me Ikuto. No matter what." She declared and again turned around falling asleep soon after.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto woke up to see that Utau had already gotten up and left. He got up and sighed in relief that he didn't have to face her in the morning. He went downstairs to eat some breakfast and saw his mother and father passionately making out in the hallway. He knew where they would go next and shook the thought out of his mind; he didn't want to get sick before breakfast.

He sat down at the dining table with a bowl of cereal just as Utau entered the room. He looked up and found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a low cut thin strap pink top and a very short black skirt that could have even passed for a belt it was so short. It showed off her toned slender legs and Ikuto had never noticed when her chest had gotten so big.

'Her chest? Why am I thinking about her chest? She is my sister for crying out loud!' He thought to himself and closed his eyes trying to stop any more disturbing thoughts from entering his head. He opened his eyes again this time preparing himself for the site. Luckily she hadn't noticed his less than brotherly stares and walked straight past him in to the kitchen. Before she could come back he quickly downed his cereal and ran out of the dining room leaving his bowl on the table as he tried to avoid her and her revealing clothes.

'I shouldn't have to avoid her. She is my sister I shouldn't even be looking at her the way I did.' He thought angrily at himself. He walked to his room and quickly got dressed into jeans and a blue hoodie and exited the house planning on finding a way to distract himself. He put his hands in his pockets and strolled down the street no particular place in mind but surprised himself when he ended up at the park.

He smiled to himself as he thought about the good times he had had at the park and continued strolling down onto the path. He came upon a park bench where he saw a girl with pink hair sitting there with her head back and eyes closed seemingly enjoying the sun. He came up closer to her. "Well if it isn't my little Amu." He said and saw her open her eyes surprised. "I-Ikuto!?" She exclaimed loudly.

He frowned for a moment. Usually he would get a warm feeling in his chest whenever he was around her but this time was different, he wasn't feeling anything towards her. "Is something wrong?" She asked when she saw his face. Suddenly go grim. "No. Nothing." He said distractedly. "O-okay." Amu said unsure. "Nice seeing you my little ichigo." He teased as she went red and started yelling at him.

He laughed and leapt away leaving her shaking her fist angrily in his direction. "Hentai!" He heard her shout and he laughed once more. He was once again walking in no direction in particular and this time found himself entering a shopping center. He looked around at the stores boredly not planning on getting anything when he spotted a jewellery shop. 'I was kinda harsh to Utau last night. She is my sister and I do love her but nothing more than siblings.' He thought.

He entered the jewellery store after deciding to get something nice for Utau to make her forgive him. 'She would probably forgive me anyway.' He looked around to find something nice for her and was almost giving up when he finally spotted it. It was simple and nothing that looked extra special but he was sure that she would love it. "May I take this please?" He asked the sales assistant and pointed to a golden heart shaped locket on a gold metal chain with a ruby in the middle. "Of course." She said and carefully took it out of the case and put it in a little box.

"That will be $500." She said plainly. 'Wow. $500. That's a lot for a little locket.' He thought but handed her his credit card anyway with a sigh. Moments later she handed him back the card as well as the box with his present for Utau in it. "Have a nice day." She said with a big smile. He exited the shopping center straight after and very quickly made his way home, as he wanted to give Utau the present right away.

He opened the front door and looked around to see if anybody was home as he hoped Utau would be. He walked past his parents room to hear muffled sounds coming from it and sped up so he wouldn't have to think about what was happening in there. He got to Utaus room and knocked on the door. When nobody answered he disappointedly went to his room so he could wait for Utau to come back home.

He opened the door to his room only to be pounced on. He grunted as he and the stranger hit the floor in an uncomfortable position, the stranger on top and him on the bottom. It took him a second to realize that the stranger was actually not a stranger but Utau. "What are you doing?" He asked her. She didn't answer him but instead she leaned down and gently bit his ear knowing his weak spot. He grabbed his ear as he felt a pleasing jolt go through him. "I told you. I would make you love me." She whispered hotly into his other ear. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to suppress the feelings going through him as her hot breath hit his sensitive ear.

"Stop." He said as he raised his arms to push her away but he was in a bad position and she easily grabbed them and pinned them over his head. "I can make you feel pleasure." She said like she did last night and began grinding against his crotch making Ikuto's hormones go crazy. He tried successfully to stop the moans that wanted to burst from his throat.

Quickly before Utau could realize what had happened he flipped them over so that he was on top and she was pinned down. Utau looked at him with a surprised face. "Don't do this Utau. You know we can't be together." Ikuto said even though he knew it felt good. He still couldn't bring himself to do this with his sister. He got up and tossed his present for her on her stomach. "I got that for you." He said simply and walked out leaving her to her own thoughts.

When he walked downstairs he saw his mother in the kitchen sipping tea. "Hey." He greeted and she smiled at him. Suddenly he got an idea. "Can I ask you something?" He asked his mother seriously. She nodded at him. "Go ahead." She said. "Well." He started trying to think of a way to make it sound like it didn't apply to him. "In history we are studying how in the past it was right for brothers and sisters to come together. And the class was having a debate about it. I was just wondering your thoughts. "He said hoping that she wouldn't think about him and Utau.

"Well." She started off looking thoughtful. "I never told anybody this and neither can you even though you might be a bit grossed out. I never had a brother so I wouldn't know how it is to love a sibling but I did end up falling in love with my cousin. I noticed him looking at me a lot and one night we were alone. In a moment of bravery I confessed to him and he actually confessed back. We went out for about a year before we broke up and a few years later I met your father." Ikutos mom explained.

"So you think its fine to love another person in a family?" Ikuto asked a little surprised his mother had confessed something like that. "As long as they are in love it shouldn't matter." His mother said. "Well okay thanks." Ikuto said then walked out thinking hard. 'I was just curious.' He thought. 'I don't actually love her.' He convinced himself.

"I hope Utau is out of my room. I need some time to think." Ikuto mumbled as he made his way back to his room. He carefully opened the door hoping he didn't get tackled again. When nothing happened he made his way to his bed and lay down over the covers putting his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes to help him think. He began to think over his feelings with Utau and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waking up Ikuto was surprised to see that he had fallen asleep so early and it was now the next morning. As he sat up he realized that Utau must have stayed away from his room last night, as she hadn't come in to sleep with him. He stretched and yawned trying to wake up. He got up and went to go to the bathroom but when he opened the door he again spotted Utau in something that showed off her skin although this time it wasn't what she was wearing. It was what she wasn't wearing. She had just come out of the shower and had only a towel on. He noticed that she was wearing the locket he had given her and he found himself oddly happy that she liked it and wanted to wear it.

He was going to shut the door quickly so he wouldn't have to have his bad thoughts again but something was blocking him from closing it. He saw Utaus hand extended keeping the door open. She now noticed his leering stares at her and smiled happily. "So you do love me." She said. "No." he said but the word sounded strangled. "Don't deny it Ikuto. I did for a little while but it didn't work. Just accept those feelings." She said and crept closer to him. He let go of the door and backed up as she came forward. "No. You're my sister it isn't right." He said trying to stop the feeling in his chest towards his sister.

"I told you it doesn't matter. I love you. You love me. I have the locket to prove it. And that is all that matters." She said still advancing and put her hand up to fondle the locket. Ikuto felt his legs hit the back of the bed and Utau smiled as she finally caught up to him and pushed him onto the bed. "This is perfect." She said with a smile. "Mom and dad are out of town for today. We can do anything we want." She said. "But its-" Ikuto began to say when Utau crashed her lips against his. "Don't say anything." She said as she pulled away. "Just let your emotions lead you." She said and once again crashed her lips to his.

Ikuto tried to deny it but her lips felt so great against his and he began to kiss back. Their kiss became more heated as both of them opened their mouths and their tongues twirled together. They reluctantly pulled away panting for air and without hesitation Utau took off Ikuto's shirt. Her towel had become loose and Ikuto was getting a good view of her cleavage as she bent over him. It was too much for him and he pushed her away and took off his pants so he was only in his boxers.

He then picked her up and gently placed her on the bed and crawled over her. They kissed once more and Ikuto slid his hands along the edge of the towel before finally opening it and squeezing her breasts. "AH!" Utau screamed in pleasure at Ikutos touches making them break the kiss. He put his head down and took one of her erect nipples into his mouth and began greedily sucking while he still kneaded the other one with his hand. Utaus began to moan hotly and Ikuto moved to the other breast doing the same thing. He could feel his boxers tighten and felt pleasure just by looking at her marvelous body.

He stopped sucking her breasts and went up to her neck lightly kissing and swirling his tongue as he went down her neck between her breasts and passed her navel until he was just above her slit. He gently slid open her legs and could see her juices spilling out of her. Ikuto slipped two fingers into her making her cry out in pleasure, he began pumping them in and out of her making her cry out even more. Taking his fingers out he licked them tasting her sweet juices and this time he put his head between her legs and used his tongue to rub her clitoris. He found a spot that made her moans more intense and began to concentrate on that spot. Utau grabbed the sheets and felt herself come closer to her release. "Ikuto. I'm almost-" She panted out but couldn't get out anymore.

Ikuto stopped and decided it was time. He slipped his boxers off and positioned himself at her entrance. He swooped down for a quick kiss his mouth still full of her juices and quickly thrust into her. She gasped in pain and Ikuto stay there letting her adjust to him. After a while he saw her nod her head to go on and he slowly thrust into her again and again. As Utau felt the pain become pleasure she began to meet his thrusts with her own.

"Faster." She gasped and Ikuto took his chance to speed up and was soon pounding into her. They could both feel themselves coming closer to their release and Ikuto began to go faster and harder. They both cried out at the same time as Ikuto spilled his seed into her and Utau let wave after wave of pleasure consume her. Ikuto rolled off Utau and lay next to her panting. She turned to him and they shared a short but loving kiss.

"Do you love me?" Utau asked wanting to get him to admit it. "Yes." He replied shortly. "Will you always stay with me?" She asked him. "Yes." He answered and looked at her with his eyes full of love. "I will love you always." He said. Utau smiled at him and he smiled back at her. He pulled her closer to him and she put her head against his chest as her hands stroked his abs. He put his head atop hers and he fell asleep soon after. "Finally." Utau murmured just before she too fell asleep.


End file.
